White day
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Allen buys chocolate and gives some to Kanda. Read on to see what happens. Yullen! Fluff. Rated T for safety


Asuka: A Yullen Valentine! Yay! Sorry if it FAILS. My first time writing -man and Yullen.

* * *

Allen woke up. Mornings like this he hated the fact that his room had a window. He stretched his arms with a yawn and stood up to do his morning stretches.

He heard a familiar fan girl sounding shriek that, no doubt, belonged to Komui.

_'That's right, Valentine's day...'_ he thought while rubbing his eyes.

He had bought some chocolate for certain people. Not because he really cared for this holiday (he didn't hate it, rather he didn't celebrate it too much) but because Lenalee had brought it up at their last mission as they passed by a candy shop.

Knowing Lenalee, in all her kind hearted-ness would buy some for everyone (and have some home made chocolate for Komui, hence the shriek.), she managed to convince Allen to get some for at least a few people he knew.

So he had bought some for Lavi, Lenalee, Komui (because frankly the guy was more sensitive than a butterfly and he'd rather Komui not be on his case), Reever, Tapp, Johnny, Miranda, Krory, and Kanda.

Yes, even for Ba-Kanda, the master idiot swordsman exorcist himself.

Why? He accidentally bought one bag to many, alright!? He most definitely did not do it on purpose, if that's what you're thinking...because he didn't.

So he woke up and handed everyone the candy receiving "Thank you's" and now only Lavi and Kanda were left and of course he gave Lavi his first. Why? Well, in such a situation what would you do?

Exactly.

"Here Lavi." Allen said as he handed it over.

"You remembered~ I'm touched Allen!" Lavi said as he glomped Allen.

Allen sweat dropped. "Energetic are we?"

"Sorry, you wouldn't believe what some of the female exorcists were wearing." Lavi said.

Just then a woman exorcist passed by with a skirt so short that if Komui saw Lenalee wearing it he'd kill anyone who saw her in it, man or woman.

"Strike~!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Hey, keep it down! Stupid useless rabbit." Kanda said.

Wait, when had Kanda gotten here?

"Aww Yu-chan! How can you resist all the beautiful women?" Lavi said, putting an arm around Kanda's shoulder in a brotherly hug.

Kanda shoved him and said "Don't call me that unless you want to end up in shreds."

Lavi let out a nervous laugh. "Not much of a valentine's day person..."

Then someone yelled "LAVI!"

He gulped and said "Haha guess the old panda isn't either..."

Bookman came out wearing his regular clothing only it was...pink?

"Lavi what did you do?"

"I may have dyed all of his clothes pink..." Lavi said.

Allen and Kanda only looked at him as if he were a complete and total idiot (which in Kanda's opinion, he was and is).

Bookman walked in and looked as if he were ready to kick Lavi's head in.

Lavi gulped and ran for it.

Bookman ran after him.

Allen laughed thinking that it was a bit sad that this was something regular.

"Tch, stupid rabbit." Kanda said as he was about to leave.

"Ah, wait Kanda."

Kanda turned around "What?"

Allen handed him a small bag of chocolates. "Here."

There was a long silence until Kanda said "What are you? A girl?"

"What was that Ba-Kanda?" Allen said, his eye twitching slightly.

"Where I'm from only girls give _this_," Kanda said while pointing to the chocolates as if they were poison "to men."

"Well first off you don't have to accept it." Allen said, annoyed.

Honestly, you couldn't do anything nice for this bastard!

"And secondly, men? I'm giving this to you Kanda, not a man." Allen retorted.

"Che."

He took the chocolates from Allen's hand, their hands brushing slightly.

Allen pulled his hand away. He knew his face was probably red and he knew Kanda was probably giving him a confused, icy cold stare.

"Don't take them if you don't want them, bastard." Allen said.

Kanda didn't respond and walked off.

_'That asshole...' _Allen thought as he walked off.

_'His hand was warm...'_

---One month later---

It had been a month since valentine's day.

Allen was walking to the cafeteria when someone pulled him aside into the lobby.

"Hey, what's the-"

"Shut it bean sprout." Kanda said.

"Kanda? What the hell? I was just about to get lunch so if you don't mind..." Allen said while trying to leave but Kanda simply pulled him back.

"Here, idiot." he handed Allen a medium sized white bag.

Their hands touched slightly again and of course Allen took the bag in his hand quickly. He'd rather cut off his arm than have Kanda notice him blushing.

"What's this and what's it for Ba-Kanda?" Allen said while eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"Tch." Kanda shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away muttering something Allen barely caught.

"Happy fucking white day."

---After lunch---

"Hey Lenalee you're a girl!" Allen said as he walked to Lenalee.

"Yeah, what is it Allen?" Lenalee said while fixing some coffee.

"Do you know what 'white day' is?" Allen asked.

Lenalee giggled a bit. "Why? Did someone give you something?"

"Yes, but whats 'white day'?"

"It's one month after valentine's day. In Japan boys give girls something back as a thanks if they received chocolates from a girl." Lenalee explained.

Allen blushed a bit and ran off saying "Thanks Lenalee."

He opened the bag that was in his room and saw that inside was a few pieces of white chocolate and a note.

_'Thanks for the chocolates bean sprout. Tell anyone about this and I'll cut you in half. Happy white day._

_PS: You really are a girl. Blushing just because our hands touched.'_

He blushed again. Damn that idiot Kanda.

"Kanda you jackass."

_'His hands were still warm...'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: -emo corner- It sucked...

Kanda: Yes it did.

Asuka: ;_; -crying-

Lenalee: Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
